Chuck Versus the Seduction Impossible
Chuck Versus the Seduction Impossible is the fourteenth episode in the fourth season of ''Chuck'', which aired on February 7, 2011. Synopsis In need of an exciting new mission, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey are sent to Morocco to rescue Roan Montgomery. Meanwhile, Chuck and Sarah are at odds over their future plans. Back at home, Morgan prepares to﻿ meet Alex's mom, Kathleen McHugh (Clare Carey), as Mary bonds with her family. Full Plot The episode begins when seduction specialist Roan Montgomery is on a rogue mission at Marrakech, Morocco to find the distributor of the flawless counterfeit bills, the super notes. During this, Roan is at a bar talking to his lover on the phone, when he is interrupted by three women who attempt to seduce him when he openly told them that he has been searching for the distributor of the super notes. He is then kidnapped by the three women, where he is tranquilized and before falling unconscious, expresses "What a way to go". Meanwhile, at the Woodcombs household, the entire Bartowski family gathers around Ellie and Devon's daughter, Clara. She begins to cry from the crowd, as Mary checks the last time when she was fed, as Mary had been keeping tabs on Clara's activities every few minutes. She lifts up her granddaughter and begins calming her down, where she awkwardly mentions that this was also the same method she used to carry live explosives. Devon, interested in Chuck and Sarah's wedding, jokingly tells them that he is interested in seeing Clara as their flower girl. The two begin to stress out as the entire family suddenly begins to express their interest for the wedding. To add to that, Mary also tells Sarah that she still keeps her veil, and is letting Sarah use it. Chuck and Sarah begin to wish for a new mission, where Casey agrees with them. Later at Castle, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey contact General Beckman, telling her that they are in need of a new mission. The team notices Beckman appears to have been drinking before they contacted as a glass and bottle was in front of her desk. Beckman gives them an assignment to Morocco, to rescue CIA agent, Roan Montgomery when he had failed to investigate Fatima Tazi's work in distributing supernotes. Chuck begins reminiscing on Roan. Beckman warns them that the mission would be far too dangerous as there will be no contacts, completely unsupported, and that Fatima is leading an elite group of female mercenaries. The team desperately agrees for the assignment. While packing for their mission, Chuck and Sarah discuss the stresses of their wedding. Sarah suggests that an easier way through would be for them to elope. A deeply refusing Chuck attempts to hide his disagreement. Shortly afterwards, at the Buy More, Chuck consults with Morgan on how he is bothered with Sarah's decision to elope with him for their marriage. Morgan advises that Chuck has to, for once, refuse to his woman. Morgan also expresses that Alex is interested introducing him to her mom, Kathleen McHugh. This bothers Morgan as he intends to have Casey meet with Alex's mother as well, as Casey was once her mother's fiance, and was believed to be killed in action decades ago. Morgan then finds Alex at the Buy More, where he tells her that he can not meet with her mother as long as Casey is not going with him. Alex, beginning to stare angrily while groaning as Morgan remarks that she is starting to look like her father, tells him that she had been keeping Casey a secret from her mother because for once in her mother's life, she is finally happy after meeting someone else. Morgan regrets his decision and decides to go and meet her mother. After arriving at Morocco, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey enter the palace to find Fatima. Sarah, while watching the belly dancers, states, "for the record," that she would not be wearing one of those (though she later dresses similarly in an attempt to seduce Chuck into eloping with her). The team then make their way through and find Roan tied up to a bed, blindfolded. Roan, hearing their footsteps believes them to be Fatima's guards, as he asks them if they had brought the oil. He then assumed the footsteps were of two women, and a large man. A slightly frustrated Chuck takes off Roan's blindfold and responds that he should have meant two large men. They attempt to rescue Roan, but he refuses their efforts as he is about to "seal the deal" as head of distributor for Fatima in attempt to get close to her counterfeiting partners. Chuck and Sarah hide themselves behind a curtain while Casey is under the bed as Fatima enters the room. Roan and Fatima begin their intercourse as Chuck tries his best not to sneeze. He sneezes anyway and the two have compromised their presence as well as Roan's mission. Chuck, Sarah, and Roan are then put in the dungeon, as Casey is still underneath Fatima's bed. As Casey makes his way to the dungeon to rescue them, Roan states that both Sarah and Chuck are giving each other the silent treatment, sarcastically remarking it as something sexy. Roan asks what happened with their relationship, thinking it has something to do with their "performance issues". Chuck tells him that Sarah is interested in the idea of eloping and that he is not interested in it, but Sarah quickly asks him what of her opinion. Casey then arrives at the door of the dungeon, being guarded by one of the female mercenaries. Casey tells Chuck and Sarah that he is going to attempt to seduce her as doing a tranq on her would have others alerted. Casey walks slowly towards her as she has him at gunpoint, Casey then remarks his interest for her rifle. Roan shouts that Casey has failed twice on seduction training, and that is he better off with tranqs and explosives.He almost succeeds, but a comment about her weight offends her, so Casey tranquilizes her and uses an explosive to destroy the door. After escaping, Roan views the rescue as a debacle and intends to go back until Casey tranqs him so the team would bring him back to Castle under Beckman's orders. Casey stays in Morocco to further investigate the counterfeiting gang interested in the super notes. Back at Castle, Chuck and Sarah are seated together next to Roan and Beckman, who angrily stares quietly onto Roan, where the latter is still in his pajamas. Chuck and Sarah try to leave the briefing room, but Beckman forces them to sit down. Beckman finally speaks, scolding over Roan on how he had done a rogue mission and that his acts had caused her to give Casey, whom she states to be as one of her best agents, to be forcefully left alone in Morocco to carry on Roan's assignment. Roan tries to calm the situation, but Beckman has him benched, giving him the job at the Buy More as Green shirt, as punishment. At the Buy More, Chuck goes to Roan for a relationship advice, where Roan gives his story about how he had to refuse Beckman back in the 80's. A flashback is situated in Berlin, where Roan was just about to leave after finishing his assignment. Beckman sneaks up behind him with a gun to signify that it is her, and the two share a kiss, where a young Beckman is seen with blonde hair. After kissing, Beckman asks about the future of their relationship, as Roan would not quit his spy career to be with her. As the flashback ends, Chuck was more astonished at the fact that Beckman was a "dirty blonde". Roan simply responds that back in the 80's, everyone was a dirty blonde. Roan advises Chuck to create an "erotic atmosphere" to convince Sarah not to elope with him. Elsewhere, Morgan is sneaking into Castle just after a frustrated Beckman, who was spying on Chuck and Roan's conversation, leaves the briefing room. Morgan gets onto the computer and contacts Casey, who is hiding behind a wall in Fatima's palace at Morocco to transmit any secrets to be heard. Morgan interrupts him, to tell Casey that he does not have to meet with Alex's mom. An ambitious and anticipating Casey quickly becomes quiet and hurt. Morgan attempts to comfort him through, telling him that he would always be there for him, but Casey immediately disconnects from Castle when he begins hearing Fatima through the walls. Afterwards, Chuck arrives back at his home, dressed in Roan's coat and suit. Chuck is later surprised by a belly dancing Sarah, who tries to impress and arouse Chuck long enough to make him agree to everything as Roan had taught Chuck that in an erotic atmosphere, "The yes's come out more as the no's disappear". Sarah's plot to seduce Chuck was ultimately foiled when she becomes straightforward and directly says "Chuck, come elope with me". Chuck and Sarah are later briefed by Beckman back to Castle, where Sarah angrily changes from her current outfit. After returning to Castle, Chuck, Sarah and Beckman receive a transmission from Casey who is hidden behind a wall. Casey manages to record Fatima's meeting with her counterfeiting ring. The counterfeiting ring disagrees with Fatima's creation of super notes, as they are more relying of a strong dollar instead. She refuses to handle their request for a normal counterfeiting bill, and immediate has her mercenaries gun down every single men in the room. The bullets are fired against the wall where Casey is hiding in, causing the wall to fall slightly downward, almost crushing him. Casey offers to cut his arm, but Beckman refuses his notion, and has Chuck and Sarah return to Morocco to get him. While at it, she also angrily sends Roan with them as well, despite Chuck's objection to it as Roan would be practically assigned for a suicide mission as he has to seduce Fatima yet again; where Chuck states to be a Seduction Impossible. After returning to Morocco, Roan climbs his way up to the gate of the palace, and tells them if he does die, the two could at least try to always stick to each other, and to never go on a mission in anger. When Roan reaches into Fatima's bedroom, Roan calms her down and convinces her not to alert her guards. He convinces her that he came back for her only. Roan manages to have Fatima give in the location where she distributes her super notes after he asks her about her motives after she tells him that she does it to bring down America's economy after they had previously brought her village down to the ground. Beckman, monitoring his progress by herself, assigns an air strike to the location of the super notes. Meanwhile, Chuck and Sarah are in the room where Casey is at. Chuck discusses his issue with Sarah's idea to elope, and asks her for the pros and cons. Sarah simply asks who would walk her down the isle if Chuck had his family for their wedding instead. Chuck immediately realizes how wrong he is to be judging Sarah's notion. A frustrated Casey however tells Chuck to hurry up and cut the wall open with a laser. While doing so, Chuck and Sarah are immediately caught by the guards, as they alert Fatima. Casey then sticks a gun through one of the bullet holes in the wall, and successfully kills them with only a few shots behind the wall. Chuck and Sarah proceed to cut the wall open. Back in Fatima's room, Roan's cover is compromised when her guards had alerted her about Chuck and Sarah. Once again, she quickly loses his trust and has him at gun point. Roan receives a call on his phone from Beckman, as Fatima snatches it from him. As Fatima tells Beckman that she has her agent at gun point, Beckman expresses a relief to see him die. Fatima sarcastically remarks to Roan that she is another one of his fans. Beckman tells Fatima that she would like a word with Roan. Fatima hands the phone over to Roan, as he holds it, Beckman warns him to duck. At a location just kilometers away from the palace, Beckman holds a missile launcher and immediately fires it into Fatima's room, knocking her out and Roan as well. As Chuck, Sarah and Casey enter the room in ruins, they grab Roan out who quickly regains consciousness. They grab Roan's phone from the floor, as a deeply concerned Beckman asks if he is still alive. Her concern was immediately put to rest as a confused Roan asks if he is currently at a bar. After the mission, Roan is with Beckman at the same bar he was previously kidnapped from earlier in the episode. Beckman tells him that she is now fine with whatever direction their relationship will be heading, and that settling down was not meant for him as he is a spy. Roan asks why she had previously placed a tracking device on Roan's watch when he previously went on the mission. Beckman simply answers that an agent should never run from a general, implying her reason to track his whereabouts to be strictly professional only. Casey arrives at Alex's home, as Morgan, Alex and Kathleen are walking out of the household. Casey notices that Kathleen is with a new man, as the two couples are having an enjoyable time while entering a car to leave for a quality time together outside. Casey, while sad at first, begins to appreciate and accept that Kathleen has finally moved on. Meanwhile, Chuck and Sarah are resting in their bedroom. Chuck ponders if he is ever going to find out anything about Sarah's past, as he suggests he can handle finding her family back as Sarah did everything in her will to get his mother back for him. Sarah remains quiet still to Chuck's idea in getting her family back. Chuck asks her if she will ever tell anything about her past to him, before jokingly remarking himself to be the future Mr. Sarah Walker. Guest Stars * Mekenna Melvin as Alex McHugh * John Larroquette as Roan Montgomery * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Fatima Tazi * Ayelet ben-Shahar as Yaida * Kimberly Estrada as Amina * Donna Feldmanas Salina * Linda Hamilton as Mary Bartowski * Clare Carey as Kathleen McHugh Trivia * Diane Beckman, in the words of Chuck after Roan's flashback, was a "dirty blonde". * This was the first episode to explore Beckman's past and personal life. This was also the first episode where she involves herself in a mission. * Roan still references Casey's flunks at seduction, despite the fact that, in his previous appearance, he said it was more due to having a female student who was too pretty to fail. * The title of the episode is a homage to Mission: Impossible and the Season Two episode , where Roan made his first appearance. * General Beckman fired what appeared to be either an FGM-148 Javelin missile or a SMAW to rescue Roan Montgomery. Needless to say, an actual Javelin or SMAW would have killed everybody in the room. * Casey's threats to cut his arm off when the wall falls on him are a reference to the film 127 Hours, where the main character gets his arm stuck between rocks while hiking in the mountains and cuts it off to escape alive. * This episode is an homage to the classic film Casablanca, in that it takes place in Morocco, the male protagonist wears a white suit with a black tie during those scenes, and he reunites with his true love in a bar there. Deleted scenes The Season 4 DVD contains the following deleted scenes from this episode: * An extended version of the scene in which Chuck and Sarah complain about Beckman and Roan's handling of their personal relationship. Music * "Sixteen Tons" by Tennessee Ernie Ford * "Black-Red" by Dr. Dog * "Breeze" by Alex Silverman * "65 Bars & A Taste of Soul" by The Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band * "Wind of Change" by Scorpions External Links * Chuck Versus the Seduction Impossible - Promo trailer Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes